A night on the Town
by MischiefDragon
Summary: While on a date Batman & Wonder Woman meet up with Captian America and Scarlet Witch at a play.


It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was a peaceful blue not a cloud in the sky. All day long Wanda Maximoff (aka The Scarlet Witch) has been anxious. She has a date tonight. She has been having tightness in her stomach, her palms are sweaty and she keeps looking at the clock. To Wanda this is no ordinary date. This is a first date.

Mean while else where Steve Rodgers (aka Captain America) is also nervous and anxious, because he to has a first date tonight. The woman to whom Steve has a date with is none other than Wanda. However, unlike Wanda, Steve is in talking to his two good friends Tony Stark (aka Iron Man), and the Norse god of Thunder Thor.

"So Tony what do you think Wanda and I should do tonight?" asked Steve.

"Well I thought ahead and picked up two tickets to a play on Broadway for the two of you." stated Tony

"Thanks a lot Tony." remarked Steve to his friend Tony Stark.

"No problem Steve, just think of it as a present from me to the two of you." stated Tony Stark.

"Tony that was an honorable thing to do for Steve and Wanda" Stated Thor.

"It was Thor but at least I got them something!" remarked Tony to Thor.

"Mr. Tony Stark I am ashamed that you would think that I would not get anything. I have arranged for their transportation and their dinner reservations. Steve your transportation will be here in an hour that way you may go pick up Wanda then go to the play. Your transportation will stay with you till you return home" remarked Thor.

"Thank you Thor and Tony I don't know what I would do with out the two of you" stated Steve Rodgers to both Tony and Thor.

At the same time Steve Rodgers and Wanda Maximoff were getting ready for their date, so were two others. Bruce Wayne (aka Batman), and Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) were also preparing for a date together. Bruce decided that in order to patch things up between him and Diana, he would take Diana to a play on Broadway.

Diana was dressed in a Dark Blue form fitting spaghetti strapped dress. The dress came to an end a little below the knee. She was wearing wrap around the ankle dark blue high heeled shoes. The shoes were open toed. Diana had her toe nails painted a light shade of pink. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid. She was wearing the Diamond/Sapphire necklace and matching earrings that Bruce had given to her as a birthday present.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand was wearing a black Armani suit he had a dark blue tie on to match Diana's outfit. He had black leather shoes on. He had a dark blue rose tacked to his suit to help accentuate Diana's outfit. Bruce had decided that tonight would be Diana's night.

Diana arrived at the Wayne manor at 6:00 PM sharp. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Alfred answered the door and invited Diana in.

"Please Diana come in Mr. Wayne has been awaiting your arrival. I shall go inform him of your arrival" stated Alfred to Diana.

"Thank you Alfred" remarked Diana to Alfred.

Once Alfred closed the door behind Diana he proceeded up the stairs to inform Mr. Wayne of his guests' arrival. "Excuse me Mr. Wayne, Miss Prince has arrived. She is awaiting you down stairs" Alfred informed Bruce Wayne. "Thank you Alfred, tell Miss Prince that I will be down in a minute".

Mean while Steve and Wanda are on their way out of Avengers' Mansion. They are being escorted out by Tony, Thor and Janet Van Dyne (aka the Wasp). Steve is wearing a basic black suit with a red tie he has a red carnation pinned to his suit coat. Wanda is wearing a red sleeveless dress that has an opening in the front to reveal her midriff. The dress is backless and it comes down to Wanda's mid thigh. She has on a pair of simple red high heeled shoes. She has her hair pulled back into a banana clip. Her necklace and matching earrings are made up of rubies and pearls.

As soon as Steve, Wanda, Tony, Janet and Thor step outside of the mansion they see a carriage being pulled by two white horses. The colors of the livery are Red and white. There are blue curtains in the carriage windows to give the occupants some privacy. Upon the sight of the carriage and horses both Wanda and Janet let out gasps of surprise. Wanda then walks over to Thor and hugs him as to thank him for the horses and carriage. Steve walks over to Tony and Thor and shakes there hands. Wanda walks over to Janet with tears in her eyes, and hugs her. "Alright you two get going or you will miss your play".

As Bruce and Diana arrive at the playhouse a carriage that is being drawn by two white horses also pulls up. As the couples depart their respective means of transportation Bruce recognizes Steve, and Wanda recognizes Diana. The couples enter the play house. By some odd twist of fate the two couples have seats in the same balcony. As it would and could be considered rude for the couples not to say hello. Bruce walks over to Steve and says hello. Wanda also walks over to Diana and says hello. The four super heroes talk for a few minutes then just as the play begins they take their seats.

Even though the play itself was excellent none of the four superheroes enjoyed it. By the time the intermission came around Diana and Bruce had enough of each other this is because Diana kept asking Bruce questions. And like wise Steve and Wanda had enough also. And this was because Steve kept trying to talk to Wanda.

At the beginning of the intermission both couples had called off their dates. Diana was walking towards the concession stand and Steve was already in line. Diana started talking to Steve and she found out that he and Wanda called off their date. At that same instant both Bruce and Wanda were heading towards the exit. Wanda spotted Bruce and found out that he and Diana also had called off their date.

Steve agreed to have Diana watch the rest of the play with him. Bruce and Wanda also came to the decision to finish off their dates together. The second half of the play was enjoyed by all. Once the play was over Wanda agreed to go to the Wayne manner for diner and drinks. Steve and Diana also went out after the play for dinner and drinks.

Steve and Diana were taken to a high class restaurant in New York, while Bruce and Wanda were having dinner at the Wayne Mansion. During dinner Bruce and Wanda kissed. Each one could feel the pent-up frustrations and long denied desires rise to the surface. By the time dinner was done neither Bruce nor Wanda could keep their hands off the other.

It was much the same story for Steve and Diana, however they waited till dinner was over before they started to make out. Steve and Diana decided to call it an early night and headed back to Avengers mansion. Once at the mansion they adjourned to the training room for a good work out. Back at the Wayne mansion Bruce and Wanda adjourned to Bruce's bedroom for the night. This took place at 10:00 pm.

The next morning about 9:00 am at the Wayne manor Alfred knocks on Bruce's door to try to wake him. When Alfred heard no response he figured that Wanda had either not stayed the night or she had already left, so he entered the room. Alfred started to lay out Bruce's clothes when he heard a rustling of the bed curtain. "Good morning Mr. Wayne!" But instead of Mr. Wayne responding it was Wanda that responded with "Good morning Alfred! I'm afraid it's not Mr. Wayne that's awake though" said Wanda to Alfred as to Alfred's' surprise.

"Miss Maximoff I am sorry I had assumed that you had left already."

"That's ok Alfred you had no idea I was still here. By the way might there be something here that I might be able to wear as Mr. Wayne ripped my dress last night."

"I said I was sorry about that Wanda."

"But of course Miss Maximoff you can wear one of the masters' robes for now Thank you Alfred."

"I will go make breakfast for two then, where would you like to eat sir?"

"How about having it in the east garden?"

"Very good sir breakfast for two in the east garden in half an hour."

As soon as Alfred had left the room Bruce and Wanda had a quick embrace then hit the shower. At the same time Alfred was preparing breakfast for two out in the eastern garden. In Alfred's' opinion it was about time that Bruce actually had a woman sleep over and not just give her a knockout drug.

In the meantime at the Avenger's mansion, Jarvis was going around knocking on the doors of the different Avengers. He was trying to wake them for breakfast. It was about 9:00 am. When Jarvis got to Steve's door he knocked but no answer. Jarvis then opened the door and found that Mr. Rodgers had not slept in his bed last night.

As Jarvis came up to Wanda's door the same thing became apparent. Jarvis then went up to Mr. Stark and informed him that neither Mr. Rodgers nor Miss Maximoff was in their beds. Upon hearing this Tony, Thor, Janet, and the Vision began a search of the mansion. As Janet and Tony approached the training room they discovered that the room was up and running but the simulation had been paused. Tony and Janet shut off the simulation and entered the training room. When they entered they found Steve and Diana asleep, nude and in a tight embrace.

Tony made a noise as if clearing his throat which brought both Diana and Steve awake with a start.

"Tony, Janet what are you two doing here?"

"The better question Steve would be what are you doing here and where is Wanda?"

"Well first off Wanda walked out on me last night and Bruce Wayne walked out on Miss Prince here, so we finished our date together. It's just that Diana and I have a lot in common and one thing lead to another so here we are."


End file.
